Turning Point
by mamoo999
Summary: Story takes place after 3:16 Set Up and 3:17 Countdown Rick and Kate have endured: a radiation scare, freezing to death, and being blown up by a dirty bomb. Their relationship reached a turning point. This story takes place after they return to the precinct, because fighting with Kate is better than being without her any day in his book. He should know he's an author.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks go out to Robert, my Beta. Thank you.**

This is what I imagine happened after 3:16 **Set up** and 3:17 **Countdown**. These episodes left a mark upon the dynamic duo, or at least I think they did.

**Turning point.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1

"Hell of a day, huh." Kate's heart was pounding, _her someone who would be there for her and she could be there for him _was standing inches from her. All she had to do was take one tiny step.

"Hell of a day." Hope faded from Rick's eyes as soon as he saw doctor motorcycle boy. "Goodnight, Beckett." Rick felt his shoes were encased in lead, with each heavy step it tore him apart. No way in hell Josh was her one and done. How could he be? When he felt with every fiber of his being it was him. Rick closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. It didn't help. Every one of their friends knew they belonged together…._why didn't she? Today, all but proved it- she felt something for him, didn't she_?

Rick reached the elevator and slumped against the back of the car. _You know how you have a scab, and you know if you rip it off it's gonna hurt like hell, but you can't stop yourself. You grab hold and let her rip and when you expose the raw tender skin underneath it stings like a son-of–a-bitch_. That's exactly how he felt right now. He couldn't stop himself from looking up. The pain of seeing doctor motorcycle boy's arms wrapped around Kate was worse than his writer's brain could fathom, and she was smiling.

That was the breaking point for Rick's heart. He hung his head dejected. Every inch the elevator dropped, so did his hopes, and dreams of being with Kate... _How could this happen_? Rick jabbed the button again. The pain was ripping him apart.

Kate wanted to scream, _Rick was walking away-wait! Why was he walking away_? She was taking the first step, she was about to start running toward the elevator to Rick. Kate felt herself being pulled back. She felt arms embrace her from behind.

Josh's scent gave him away. He was a little heavy handed on the after-shave. Kate had seen the commercials, advertised to drive the women into frenzy. The only thing it did was make her want to get as far away from the odor as possible. She wasn't opposed to cologne, for instance Rick's smell was warm, clean and earthy. His scent drew you in, complex, layered and sexy as hell…. Kate shook her head, "Josh, what are you doing here?"

"Surprised?" Josh was grinning from ear to ear. "There is another flight to Haiti tomorrow, now that you and writer boy," Josh nodded toward the elevator, "are finished protecting the city from undesirables. I thought it would be nice to spend one last night together before I leave." Josh attempted to waggle his eyebrows.

_Please!_ Kate rubbed her forehead. _This cant' be happening._ I'm suposta be thankful he came back, not annoyed that my boyfriend wants to spend the _night _with me. Her head was about to explode from her conscience screaming _You are not Castle, stop trying to pretend to be_….. Kate froze..._or am I the one pretending? _

Kate squeezed her eyes closed, she felt this was only one last romp in the sack before Josh headed off to save the day. Rationally, she knew 'Doctors without borders' was a wonderful cause. _Geez, I'm such a bitch._

Castle was right she didn't want to know where she stood, she was never going to be priority with Josh, just as he would never be with her. She knew as soon as he stepped on the plane and headed to Haiti, he would focus on his mission, she wouldn't even garner a second thought. Truth, she was looking forward to a break. Their *romance* was a couple of busy people who hooked up once in a while for sex, nothing more. They shared a love to ride. That was enough until- _Why did Castle have to kiss me?_ I'd never known what I was missing. Josh wasn't the man who haunted her dreams. That was Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle.

_How could I have been so blind? _When faced with imminent death, one couldn't help to go over the life lived. Kate and Rick faced death _twice in one day_. When something wonderful or terrible happened. _Castle _was the person she wanted to talk to about it- because he is my partner she rationalized, _bullshit he is more than your partner and you know it._

Kate was in the elevator riding down with Josh, this was not how she envisioned her evening. She was going to go home and take a hot bath. The chill from the freezer settled deep in her bones. Kate shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, she sucked in her bottom lip.

Rick would have whipped off his jacket and wrapped her up in it, at the first sign of a shiver. He watched her. He would also know she was stressed. The blood disappearing from her lip from her teeth being clamped on it, would give her away. He would pester her until he made her laugh or fess up to what ever was bothering her. Truth-_it was him_. Rick Castle was what was bothering her. She wanted to...Kate bit down harder until the distinct metallic coppery taste of blood reached her tongue.

She released her blood starved lip from the death grip of her teeth. The walls of the elevator seemed to move in closer. She felt trapped, she needed to get out of here. The air was gone, sucked out, her lungs were screaming for air. The doors thankfully slid open. Kate bolted from the elevator, sucking in the cool air. The familiar smells of the lobby calmed her.

Josh fanned his hand in front of his face, "How can you stand it? It stinks in here, sweat, stale coffee, he wasn't sure what that last smell was. His stride increased across the lobby, he was ready to get to the city street.

Kate inhaled deeper, to her the smell was comforting. She knew this place, it was her home and had been for many years, just as she imagined the hospital smell was comforting to Josh.

Kate paused before heading out the precinct doors. She closed her eyes and concentrated on slow deep breaths. She ran her sweaty hands down her shirt and smoothed the wrinkles as best she could. That simple act calmed her. Kate shook her head again, she thought of Castle. _No-way_ he would leave her in the middle of a panic attack, not Rick. He would stand knee deep in a pile of steaming shit, and hold her until she calmed enough to move. This was-she was driving herself crazy. Richard Castle was driving her crazy. She dreamed of him, after he'd kissed her.

Her dreams wouldn't allow her to forget how soft and tender his lips felt on hers, how his tongue teased until she opened herself up to him, how her body responded to him. The bastard ruined her. It was as if her own body betrayed her. Deep in her core, she wanted him, desire burned through her. She wanted his hands and his lips pleasuring her. _Stop it_! That kiss was on the job. Castle kissed her to distract a guard, they needed a diversion to take him down. _That's all it was._

Kate stamped down her traderious body's desires and marched over to the door, she slammed her palm against the bar, _take that!_ And she was out of the door, she was joining her _boyfriend_, who was standing on the sidewalk.

Josh was talking on his cell. Kate waited as he spoke. She surmised he was talking to the hospital, he rattled off a list of things to check an undiagnosed patient for. Chest pains, but not having a heart attack. Josh was advising the ER team how to proceed. He hung up the phone and slid his arm around Kate. "Let's get out of here."

Rick inserted his key into the loft's front door. The events of the day were re-playing in his head. Kate's words echoed in his head "I wish this was one of your books and you could rewrite the ending." Rick would definitely re-write tonight's ending. _Seeing her_ with Josh ripped his heart out.

Rick went to his office and poured himself a scotch, two fingers neat, he curled his large hand around the numbing agent. Dejected, he carried the tumbler and sat down at his desk. The only sound in the loft was a ticking clock and the beating of his broken heart. He stared at the amber liquid, and debated. He knew there wasn't enough scotch in the world to drown out this pain…. _Hell of a day_, locked in an isolation tent fearing radiation exposure. They were _together,_ wrapped in each others arms freezing to death locked in the container, then standing hand in hand defusing a dirty bomb. Facing death, and each time they were _together_. When Kate leapt in his arms after he pulled the wires, he believed they had a real chance. He felt a shift today in the way she looked at him or that's what he believed he saw.

He loved being her partner, but he knew now it wasn't enough, he wanted more. They both deserved more. "Fuck, it" Rick picked up the glass and downed the scotch. He hardly noticed the burn, he threw the empty tumbler across the room, and it smashed into the bookcase.

'Heat Wave' was the only book dislodged, Rick watch it tumble from the shelf, it was as if it happened in slow motion, he watched as glass shards came to rest upon the naked silhouette. He felt as shattered as the tumbler.

Rick hung his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Kate opened her front door and stepped into her hallway, Josh followed right behind her, rather they tripped over one another_. How is it that Castle followed her every single day, and never stepped on her or tripped over her when she suddenly changed directions? How hard was it really, to pay attention and not step on her?_ She was tempted to tell Josh to observe Rick, he could show him how it was done. _Okay fine, she was being a bitch again._

Kate tossed her keys on the entry table and removed her heels. She wiggled her freed toes to get the blood flowing. (They still ached)) It felt like she'd been gone for days. Escaping death the way that she and her partner did today had a funny way of changing your perspective.

Kate headed to the kitchen, she was on a mission she desperately needed caffeine and the added bonus of using the warmth of a steaming cup of coffee to warm her stiff fingers. She hadn't even taken the time to remove her holster. She'd just tossed her jacket on the chair by the hall, and headed straight to the kitchen.

Kate stretched to reach her drip coffee maker from its resting place on the second shelf in her cabinet, noticing it was covered in dust. Kate raised her eyebrow_, is there any area of my life that Castle hasn't invaded?_ She realized she hasn't made a pot of coffee at home in a while. She didn't have to. Rick kept her supplied with gourmet coffee any time she wanted a cup. Kate's shaky fingers rattled the coffee pot. She paused and then realized she was waiting for Castle to come up behind her and take over the coffee making. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Josh was sitting on the sofa scrolling thru his phone. Kate rolled her eyes, she finally managed to get the coffee brewing.

Kate pulled her phone from her pocket, and felt a stab of disappointment when she didn't see a message from Castle. Her eye's darted to the cabinet checking the status of her brew. This coffee was taking forever. The normally patient detective tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently waiting for it to finish.

She needed to think, she checked the coffee again. "Seriously!" Kate spun away from the pot and grimaced. She was on edge, she felt like fire ants were crawling over her entire body stinging at will. She was about to snap. She needed….. _Something_. Nervously she turned back around.

"Finally!" Kate eagerly poured a cup of the steaming fresh coffee into her cup, she blew across the scalding liquid. She couldn't wait any longer. Tentatively she took a sip. "That's better," she emitting a long sigh after greedily swallowed the glorious brew. Kate stood near the pot, when she'd drained her first cup she poured another. She decided to take a hot bath. She glanced over at Josh, he was dozing on her couch. No wonder he was so quiet.

Kate shrugged her shoulders and took her cup to the bedroom, after unclipping her Glock and stowing it away in her nightstand, she decided to take a _long _hot bath. She really wondered how her partner was doing. He looked upset when he'd left tonight, and now she knew the reason, Josh.

Kate sat on the side of the tub and waited for it to fill. She cradled her cup between her hands, the warmth felt really good. She undressed and climbed into the tub. Kate loved taking a bath, most days all she had time for was a quick shower. She could be out the door in twenty, ten if she didn't wash her hair. When she received a call, time was of the essence. She wanted to gather as much data at the scene, sometimes that's all she had to go on. Eye witness accounts were rare. Today's PERP's were more aware of cameras and tried to steer clear of them. A shoe print, fibers. Once she caught the guy from his discarded gum. Well, after Castle scraped it off his Gucci loafers.

Kate shivered, she thought about Castle, was he still cold? Seeing his face as he left was heartbreaking, especially now that she realized why, he'd seen Josh before she did. He bowed out, because she was with someone else, just as she'd done when he took Gina to the Hampton's instead of her. She wanted to go with him.

She knew she needed to end things with Josh. He was a great guy, but she knew he wasn't her guy. It became clear to her when she was freezing to death with Castle, she'd been thankful it was Rick she spent her last hours on earth with. Wrapped in his arms freezing to death she knew she loved him, she was going to tell him-

"Kate?" Josh stood outside the bathroom door, he tried the knob but it was locked.

"Be right out." Kate rinsed off and stepped onto the bath mat to dry off. She grabbed her robe off the back of the door and unlocked it, she never locked her bathroom door, usually she didn't even close it, but tonight she reasoned she'd closed it because she was cold, she didn't even attempt to rationalize why she locked it.

Josh was sitting on the bed with his shirt off, he was in the process of unbuttoning his pants. The look on Kate's face halted his movements. "Let me guess, we need to talk?"

Kate nodded, she didn't want to break up with him naked, and so she grabbed a pair of sweat pants and an oversized Yankee's T-shirt and headed back to the bathroom to change. She came out as Josh was buttoning the last button of his shirt.

"Josh, I….you're a great-"

Josh held his hand up, "spare me the it's not you it's me speech. I've known this was coming for a while. How could we have a relationship when there are three of us in it?" Josh was angry his voice was rising

"This isn't about Castle-"

"The hell it isn't Kate, he is _all_ you talk about. Do you even know how many times you've call out for him in your sleep?" Josh ran his hand thru his hair "Just answer me one question, have you fucked him?"

Kate didn't want an ugly breakup but it was past the point of no return. "That's not fair, Josh I've never cheated on you."

"No?" Josh responded incredulously "You've cheated in your heart, Kate and that's worse than just fucking him. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you aren't in love with him?" Josh waited for her reply. When she didn't he continued. "Well I hope for your sake, once writer boy has scratched the itch, he will still want you, otherwise you'll be without a partner and a fuck buddy, because that's all I ever was to you." Josh gathered his bag but before he headed out of her bedroom he added one parting shot. "You're damaged goods Kate and I don't need that kind of baggage in my life you'll only drag me down with you." Josh didn't even look back as he stormed out of her apartment.

Kate flinched when she heard the front door slam.

She was stunned, it was a few minutes before she could even move. She wasn't sure why, she guessed she was waiting to make sure Josh didn't come back. Dazed she found her self standing in front of the coffee pot. She grabbed another cup and filled it. She put the cup to her lips and vowed she would not waste a single tear crying for a jerk. She went and locked the door.

She needed to talk to Castle.

* * *

Rick called his mother and daughter earlier with the all clear, they could return to the city. The crisis passed, now that the dirty bomb was dismantled. When they decided to stay in the Hampton's he didn't try and change their mind. He didn't want his mother and daughter to witness another melt down. Heaven knows they'd seen enough.

If Kate chose doctor motorcycle boy after today, well there wasn't any use of him following her around any more. It hurt to damn much to watch the one you love in someone else's arms. He could finish the Heat series without shadowing Kate anymore. He stayed because he wanted to be with her, protect her, he_ enjoyed_ taking care of her.

Rick grabbed the dust pan and the broom, he began to sweep up the broken glass. As he pick up Heat wave a slip of paper fell out. The_ definition of insanity: doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. _The handwriting wasn't familiar, but the words rang true. He'd decided. This was it he'd reached a turning point.

Castle heard his phone ding, He pulled it from his jeans.

_Kate_: _Hey, are you still up?_

He typed his simple reply: Yes.

He watched the cursor blinking on the screen when she didn't reply he laid the phone down and went to shower. The hot steamy shower warmed him up on the outside, but the chill in his bones was still there.

Rick changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. He'd also put on a pair of thick warm socks. Coming back thru he checked his phone again for another text. It was silent. Rick walked over to the fridge, he was scrounging for something to eat, but as the cold hit him he quickly shut the door and grabbed his phone and ordered Chinese.

He grabbed some blankets and reclined on the couch, piling the blankets on top his laptop was perched atop the blankets, he'd opened his latest chapter of the Heat series, but the words wouldn't come. He stared at the screen until he heard a knock on his door.

He grabbed his wallet and pulled the necessary bills to cover dinner, he'd placed his usual food for him and-

"Kate!" he was shocked to see her. "I…I thought you were my dinner." Rick looked down the hall.

"May I come in?" She'd never been this nervous.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading

* * *

Kate stood shivering in the hallway, partly from the cold but more than likely from the caffeine and adrenalin that coursed thru her veins. With everything the pair faced throughout the day she'd never eaten. She only had caffeine in her system to support her thin frame. Her reserve tank was on empty.

Rick took a good look at his partner, he determined she wasn't in great shape. "Come in," he voice didn't disguise the aggravation he felt from his voice. He wondered if her 'boyfriend' even tried to take care of her this evening, scratch that. By the looks of her he knew the answer.

Kate nodded and entered the loft, but she stopped just inside the front door, and just stood there.

Rick's protection mode kicked in. He led Kate over to the sofa and covered her with the blankets. He knew food was on the way, he didn't think she'd eaten anything today, they'd never stopped to get anything it was one crisis after another.

Rick wasn't gonna lie, he'd never been a fan of doctor motor cycle boy, but he did think the _doctor _would at least make sure she had something to eat for crying out loud. He went and poured her a glass of juice. He handed her the glass and told her to drink it.

Kate didn't object she accepted the juice. When she looked up Castles blue eyes were demanding that she drink, so she raised the glass to her lips and drank. Cranberry and some other fruit she couldn't really tell, but it was good. Rick's eyes never left hers until she finished half the glass.

Rick saw her shiver, the cold liquid reduced her already cooled body temp, he chided himself _he should have warmed the juice before he gave it to her. _He needed to fix this.

Rick didn't think about it, he took the glass and put it on the end table, then he lifted the cover and joined her on the sofa. He'd barley lifted his arm, when Kate slid next to him. He held her without saying a word. He knew if he was still cold she had to be freezing. His large hand ran up and down her back and across her slender arms.

Kate settled against him, he was so warm, and he smelled so good. She knew it was wrong to compare Josh and Rick, but she couldn't help it. For the first time since she'd left the precinct she felt warm. The pair stayed wrapped in each others arms. Each of them needing the comfort that they only found from being together. Right now nothing else mattered.

Rick cursed the universe when he heard the soft rapping on his front door. He would have ignored the intrusion, but he knew he needed to get some food into Kate. He begrudgingly began to untangle from his partner. Kate wasn't letting go.

"Kate, our dinner is here, you have to let go so I can go and get it. She still didn't let go. "I promise we can resume our 'warming' after we eat."

Kate nodded and let go. Rick tucked the blanket around Kate and went to the front door. He'd stuffed the bills into his sweat pants when he'd opened the door to Kate earlier. He dug the crumpled bills out of his pocket and paid for their dinner.

He returned with the bags, and Kate was lying on the sofa. Rick opened the bag and pulled out a container of Moo Shoo Pork, after he waved the container under her nose. Kate sat up.

Rick hand her the container and stuck in a Spork, Her hands were too shaky for chop sticks. That's how they generally ate their Chinese. He finished unpacking the spareribs, spring rolls and wonton soup. Kate stopped mid chew and opened the blanket inviting him to sit beside her.

"Rick chuckled, no matter what happened later, at this moment he was happy, he relished the moment committing it to memory. He just might need it later.

Rick reached for the soup and a spring roll and began to munch happily. The couple traded containers back and forth until they were both full.

Kate looked around the loft, she'd missed this. When her apartment was blown up Rick insisted she stay here with his family. She'd enjoyed spending time with the Castle clan, they were fun. They'd eaten dinner on this very sofa a couple of times, although (Alexis sat between them) but she missed the family dynamic. When she'd found another place. It took awhile to get used to being alone again.

Rick noticed Kate had the far-away look in her eye. She was holding the spare ribs container and seemed frozen. (No pun intended.) He knew the "conversation" was inevitable, he picked up the empty containers and went to throw them away. He returned with a couple of bottles of water. This time he pulled them from the pantry, he wanted to make sure they were room temperature.

Kate looked up and smiled, "thank you"

Rick smiled back at her, his blue eye's sparkling "always."

"I need to-"the coffee, she'd drank had run through her

"Use mine." Rick cocked his head toward his bedroom

"I could use-"

"Toothbrush in top drawer, right hand side." Rick knew she liked to brush her teeth after she ate. She carried a travel one around with her. He realized she came tonight empty-handed. She wasn't wearing her gun. He noticed when his arms encircled her.

Kate shook her head and smiled. Yea he knew her. She handed over the rib container and walked into the bedroom. She glanced back over her shoulder, _yip his eyes were on her ass._ This time she wasn't annoyed.

Rick didn't even try to look busted or ashamed, when his eyes met Kate's he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He calmly picked up the remaining containers and deposited them in the trash. He stood in his kitchen and stretched.

Kate returned to the sofa and wrapped the blankets around her. "You promised to warm me up Castle"

"Right," oh_ there were so many connotations to that phrase_, his brain was spinning. _She has a boyfriend_ he reminded himself. _He was called back to the hospital_…. _Or they had a fight_, he didn't really care, but it didn't change the fact -_she didn't belong to him._ He was being her friend, her partner. She needed his help and tomorrow she would be warm and happy and back with her _boyfriend_.

The dark cloud of reality covered the sunshine and rainbows his heart was feeling. Bottom line, well he was not going to cross it. He couldn't live with seeing the regret in Kate's eyes. She was scared and cold, and until a few minutes ago hungry. He headed into his bedroom, he was going to tend to basic human functions and then they were going to talk.

It was so tempting to go back to the way they had been, but he'd made up his mind. There was no going back. His heart couldn't take it.

_Reality sucked, _Rick headed into his bathroom and closed the door. The air smelled minty, and when he saw her toothbrush hanging beside his, his resolve wavered... He grabbed a hold of the sink with both hands and waited until the moment of weakness passed. He stood up and grabbed her toothbrush. He was going to snap the damn thing in half. Trouble was it wasn't the hard plastic, it was soft. He only managed to bend it. He looked over at Boba in defeat. "Sorry buddy," Rick tried to return the toothbrush to the holder, trouble was it wouldn't fit. Its shape was distorted just enough. His finished his business in the bathroom and got the hell out of there.

Rick was disgusted with himself, _a fucking toothbrush_ and he'd been ready to cave. He needed to man up. He couldn't back down now.

Kate was snuggling under the blankets. When she saw Rick she opened the blanket. Rick wrapped the blanket around Kate and sat down 'outside' it. His fragile resolve would crumble with her body pressed up against his. His desire for her was strong, and her being so close and warm and open….Rick cleared his throat. "Kate-"

"We broke up." Kate watched Ricks face, she swears she saw surprise, relief, doubt, desire, and disbelief flash across his face in a matter of seconds, and then he closed his eyes.

"Talk to me Kate." Rick's voice was barely a whisper.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading

* * *

The silence in the loft was deafening.

Rick opened his eyes to find Kate staring at him. "Josh ended it."

Rick blinked slowly and nodded for her to continue. _That was not what he'd hoped she'd say_.

"He said we would never have a relationship with three people in it." Kate waited for his response.

Rick's forehead wrinkled in confusion. His lips were poised to ask when Kate continued.

"He accused me of sleeping with you, or wanting too, and being damaged goods, dragging him down." Kate looked directly into Rick's eyes as she continued. "He's right."

"…No Kate, you..."

Kate smiled and put her hand up to touch his lips, "I do want to sleep with you, I…..we weren't doing a lot of sleeping in my dreams." She removed her hand.

Rick was visibly shocked. The writer was without words at the moment...

"He's a douche, but he did say one thing," Kate lowered her voice to almost a whisper, as she ducked her head. "He said once you'd scratched your itch, that you'd walk away and we would…"Kate didn't finish she was getting too emotional, she didn't want to start bawling. She didn't trust her fragile emotional state, not to break down.

She raised her head as she nervously she wanted for his response.

"Kate, you know that I want you. From the first moment I saw you. The chemistry between us was as undeniable then as much as it is, now-but, I'm grateful that you turned me down, because I would have missed discovering what an amazing, women you are." Rick paused, it wouldn't have been me walking away Kate, you would have _ran, because_ it was _real._ I've watched over the years, you _hide_ in nowhere relationships with men you don't love." Rick studied her.

He captured her beautiful face between his large hands. "I love you Katherine Beckett, but I will not make love to you until I know that you love me too, and you are ready to commit to a _real _relationship with me."

Outwardly she nodded her head,_ yes, yes I feel the same way, _the hell with waiting she pressed her lips to his, and felt his thick fingers moving into her hair drawing her closer. Moans and sighs filled the loft.

Kissing him was Just like she'd remembered, she was afraid her dreams embellished the first kiss they'd shared. It wasn't even close to the feel of his soft lips caressing hers. His tongue, damn the man had unholy talent with that tongue. Kate slid her hand under Rick's t-shirt. Her slender fingers fanned out across his broad chest, it was something she'd wanted to do ever since he'd come into the precinct with his dark blue fuck-me shirt on. She felt tiny goose bumps pop up on his skin everywhere she touched him. Yea, she'd wanted to alright. They were wearing too many clothes. Kate began to divest him of his shirt.

"Kate, wait." Rick pulled back, he touched her forehead with his." Kate, Kate, Kate," his voice course with desire. His resolve was crumbling. _What happens if she walks out the door after, then what are you going to do? _ He steeled himself for what he must do, "Kate, it's been a hell of a day. I think we should sleep on it."

"Seriously!" Kate pulled back

Rick nervously glanced around: the floor, the crack in the ceiling _When did that happen? He was _desperately trying to prolong the inevitable. His eyes slowly rose and focused on Kate's _Oh shit, that's pissed off Beckett glaring back at him._

"No," Kate poked his chest

"No?" Rick covered his chest to prevent another assault.

"No, and I'll tell you why, You don't get to tell me you love me and that you want me, and then give me," Kate used her fingers to make air quotes, "a let's sleep on it…hell no. "

Kate threw back the blankets and purposely climbed on top of them.

"You're my partner Rick, my _best _friend, and I _want_ you. Oh, and you are so taking me to the Hampton's" Kate pointed her finger at his chest, "no more bimbos, or ex wife's sharing your bed mister."

"I _need _to hear the words Kate." _He had to hear just once how she felt. _He waited.

"I told you in the freezer that I love you." Kate stood with her hands on her hips. This was ridiculous she was standing here arguing about telling him she loved him."

"No-"Rick thought back she was going to say something before she passed out, "you passed out just as you were saying something." Rick was positive. He'd waited for, no prayed for her to say the words he wouldn't have forgotten something so important to him.

"Fine, Richard Castle I love you." she looked at him to see if he was satisfied.

"Well, not like that. It sounds like your upset about it." Rick said crestfallen.

Kate huffed out a breath, "Rick look at me." He looked up, insecurity was written all over his face. The frustration immediately left her. She lowered her voice. "Rick, I love you with everything that I am, or ever will be." Kate's eyes filled with tears as she continued, "I was so grateful to have you with me today, facing death I was unafraid, my only regret was that I hadn't told you sooner, I didn't think I'd get another chance."

Rick listened intently, as she spoke. Her words were healing and sobering. _She loves me, now what?_

"I want us, please, _please _make love to me Rick." Kate's voice was pleading.

"Kate, when I take you to my bed, there will be no turning back, no more running or hiding, what ever we face, we face it together, agreed?" Rick had to make sure she understood.

Kate nodded

"_Say_ it Kate" His doubting brain wouldn't allow him to accept any less.

"No more running, or hiding what ever we face, we do it together." Kate waited and then asks, "Do you want to pinky swear?"

Rick was still reeling, "-do you mind?"

Kate stuck out her pinky. That's when she knew he believed. Smiling, he stuck out his pinky and they forged an unbreakable bond.

Her Rick was back, the goofy, lovable, wise cracking, warm-hearted, fiercely loyal, partner and hopefully soon –to- be lover was back. His smile lit up his face. She smiled right back at him. She loved his happy smile. His blue eyes sparkled and his face crinkled.

Rick took her in his arms and kissed her, he looked forward to showing her.

"Take me to bed," Kate's voice was low and sexy. She wasn't hiding anything from him. (As if she could)

"All you ever had to do was ask." Rick didn't break his hold right away. It was the first time he'd held her and knew she loved him too. He finally released her from his massive arms.

Kate stood back and sucked in her bottom lip nervously, her smile pulled her lip away exposing her bright smile. Anticipation coursed thru her, this was the first time she was going to have sex and it mean something more.

Rick's eyes darkened as he watched Kate, it was freeing not having to suppress his feelings. (As if he could) he was nervous, he'd made love to Kate many times in his fantasies and even in his books. Having her stand before him now he was trembling. His brain screamed _move you idiot, you've got this._

Rick scooped Kate into his arms and carried her thru his office and into his bedroom. Kate used the precious moments to watch him. She'd never witnessed this side of him. He was strong and confident, it was sexy as hell. He laid her on the bed as if she was as light as a feather. He stood over watching. His eyes moved slowly raking in every inch of her. She visibly saw his body's reaction to her. She wasn't going to lie, she was relieved to see he _wanted _her.

Rick removed his shirt, and tossed it on the floor. Kate was about to remove hers when he stopped her.

He placed his hand over hers, "please allow me." Kate nodded, he'd waited longer than any man ever for her. She could see he wanted to take his time.

Rick undressed her slowly, as he slid her sweat pants down her leg his other hand caressed her skin, his lips peppered her long limbs with kisses. She was trying hard not to squirm. The realization hit her, this wasn't just sex he was going to make love to her, and before the night was over she knew, he would make damn sure she knew the difference.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Are you warm now?" Rick's Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. He'd stopped counting the number of times Kate called out his name during their lovemaking, although the verbal conformation wasn't necessary, the writer could _see _and _feel_ how he'd pleased her but, he wasn't gonna lie it was nice.

For the first time in their history, Rick knew exactly how Kate felt, she didn't hide herself from him. It was a powerful feeling. He knew they'd be good together, and so did his lovely muse. She'd told him so on their first meeting. _You've no idea, well he did have a very good idea now. _They were more than great, fantastic, and mind-blowing, shut the front door, holy hell, great. His body was still tingling.

He was_ finally_ warm, and he was buck naked. Kate lay beside him, warm and naked as well. He couldn't stop touching her, My _Kate is in my bed and she is gloriously naked. _He felt like Christmas morning and he'd just opened up the best present 'ever.'

"My toes have finally thawed out." Kate stretched her long limbs, taking her time and enjoying the sensation as the blood flowed through her relaxed muscles. Most of the day she'd spent tightened up and tense. Nothing like coming close to death _twice_ in one day to make a girl tense, and wise up.

Kate looked up at Rick, her worries were for naught. He didn't have the 'I'm a stud and I've added another notch to my bedpost look.' The look on his face was love and wonder. Her heart skipped a beat, at its understanding_ its me he's in love with_.

She would remember this moment for the rest of her life. _Finally_, she understood. The reason her father lost himself in the bottle after her mom died. When you lose someone who is your other half, there is no way to be whole again. Rick was a part of her and if he'd died, she knew she'd never survive without him. Kate never fully forgave her dad until that moment. She would make amends with him too.

Kate snuggled into Rick's side. She'd gained an appreciation for everything he was hiding under the loose clothing he wore to the precinct. She felt like he'd hidden how strong he really was; The little boy who never fit in, until he'd become successful and then everyone wanted to be his friend. She'd discovered he was as guarded as she was; Rick hid his in the outgoing character he played while he was in public. Being with him now, showed her what an amazing man he really was.

"I'm glad you waited" Kate spoke the words truly grateful.

"I'm glad you stopped running." Rick turned on his side to face her. "Why did you stop Kate?"

"Because-"Kate propped her elbow on the bed and rested her head in her palm. The sheet fell away exposing her breasts, Rick noticed she didn't scramble to cover herself. She cleared her throat "I regretted many things today while we were freezing to death, but the one thing that I regretted most was you."

Rick watched her intrigued, he waited to hear her story.

"I've waited to live. I kept telling myself that when ever I'd discovered who'd killed my mom... that I would do so many things, but the years went by and I just got used to living a role that I'd created for my self." Kate paused "Today was the first time that I knew that I wanted things to be different...if I got another chance….. I'd take it." Kate smiled sheepishly. I've known for awhile...that I wanted us to be together. I…..I didn't have the courage to act on it before today." Letting go was the best decision she'd ever made.

"So-"Kate's fingers spread against Rick's bare chest. She'd dreamed of getting her hands on him for a while. She was happy he didn't mind her running her fingers through his hair. Touching him haunted her dreams for years, there was a lot of wasted time to make-up.

"Kate?"

"Hum"

"What happens tomorrow? I mean, do you-"Rick had so many questions.

"I'd like for us to tell our family and friends first, then we can announce it to the rest of the world" Kate wanted the world to know. The 'white whale' was off the market. The sooner-the-better in her book. She was all in.

Rick nodded, he would like to tell family first the boys and Lanie he considered family. "Tell them what exactly?"

"Seriously?" Kate asked. She used her elbow to dig in to the mattress and get a better view of him. _Boyfriend? To Jr. high, Partner? to generic._ _How do you put into words everything he is to me?_

Rick grimaced and shook his head he needed to hear her describe to him in her own words what 'they' were.

Looking at his face she quickly noticed he wasn't being flippant. This was her fault. She'd hidden her feelings from him so long, he needed to hear her say the words. He wanted their story. "Fine, we are a couple. An exclusive couple, boyfriend/girlfriend, and partners ….how do you see us?

Rick was quick to respond , "couple, definitely a couple."

Kate raised her eyebrow

"Exclusive-of course" Rick added. "Marry me Kate." The words were out before he could reel them back in.

The surprize registered on Kate's face, but then again- _She'd thought about it before. They were so different, but they fit. It didn't matter what they were doing, she was happy when he was with her. Even when he annoyed the living shit out of her, she wanted him near her_. "What's the matter Castle? Wish you could take it back?" Rick's face reflected back terror.

"No, no-I Kate I don't want to wait. We almost died today. I don't want to miss another minute spending time with you. I know you're worried about being number three." Rick lifted her chin her face was inches from his. "For the first time in my life, I've chosen to be with the women I love. Not out of obligation, not out of loneliness. I know why my marriages failed. They weren't you Kate. You challenge me, you frustrate me, you amaze me and I love you Kate. From the moment I first met you I was intrigued, then I was captivated, and now I don't want to live a day without you in my life."

Kate listened to his words, she knew they were heartfelt, she felt the same way. "Okay, but do you think we could maybe go out, you know on a_ date_ before we get married?" She was smiling.

Rick nodded, "I think I could risk being seen with you in public."

Kate rolled her eyes. They both laughed.

Kate leaned in to kiss him. The kiss quickly escalated. Kate moaned and pressed her bare breast on his. Rick slid his nimble fingers across her peaked nipples. Taking his time earlier, he knew where to touch her. She gasped as his fingers stroked and pleasured her. Kate straddled him, she wanted to drive.

This time he didn't mind.

Rick watched his love arch her back, throwing her head back as she rode him. Kate movements were lyrical. His pleasure was two-fold, first the physical pleasure and second watching her.

Making love with Kate was different from any other encounter he'd had. He worried his large frame would crush her, but he soon discovered they fit.

He was so close, Kate increased her tempo. Rick's hands sought to touch her. When he felt her body shudder and her release covered him he couldn't hold back any longer. His body splintered as the white-hot heat spread through-out his entire body. Wave after pleasurable wave crashed across his entire body.

"That was amazing" Rick felt Kate shiver. "Come here love, I'll warm you up."

Kate nodded, she slid off and joined his waiting arms. Rick covered her with the blankets. Kate giggled.

"What?" Rick's voice was heavy he was already falling asleep.

"I've never been a cuddler." Kate admitted, but Rick did remind her of a big teddy bear.

"Good night baby bear." Kate hid her smile under the covers

"Umm…goodnight love." Rick pulled Kate closer to him.


	6. Chapter 6

I have lost my Beta

& I am in a funk.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Rick inhaled, sweet and musky odors flooded his senses; this was the best morning ever. He was smiling before he even woke up fully.

The sounds in the loft were familiar. The humming of the heating unit, the creaks and groans of the wood as the temperature rose in the loft. The writer liked to sleep in a cool room, under the weight of blankets and a plush down comforter. Winter or summer he preferred it to be cool. The thermostat set to automatically adjust the temp before its inhabitants awoke.

It was only when he was awake fully he remembered. He wasn't dreaming. Kate his Kate lay beside him, she was on her side with one hand under her pillow. _Her pillow_ that made him smile again.

They really hadn't discussed permanent plans yet. He was however planning a series of dates as per her request last night.

_Last night, oh holly hell that was fantastic. It was more than he'd imagined and his brain had imagined what it would be like making love to his Kate. _

_Kate,_ she lay beside him. Her hair was a mess and a tiny bit of drool was escaping from her perfect mouth. _That mouth_, instantly he felt himself rising as he remembered the sinfully delightful things his partner did with that perfect mouth.

"You're staring."

"Yes, I am."

"Still creepy Castle"

He chuckled, "that's not what you said last night. In fact you-"

Kate was on him in a flash silencing his response when her lips covered his.

"Mmm, now that's a great way to start off the morning."

Kate straddled him and impaled herself on him

"That works too."

Kate wiggled her hips, "shut up and-"

Rick moves were ninja worthy. Kate didn't even finish her thought. He was on top and he was-

…..oooh-

He smiled.

He would never tire of watching her. He'd waited, and now he was thankful. Every disappointment he'd ever felt was replaced ten-fold by the way he felt with her now... Making love to Kate fulfilled a _need _in him that he didn't even know he possessed.

Empowered, he felt more alive than ever before. It was as if he was sleepwalking his way through life before.

Hell yes, he watched. He didn't want to miss the way her expressions changed as he made love to her, the way she connected with him to let him know with a glance, she felt it too.

They'd communicated with one another without words for years. That was of the reasons they worked so well together, and now the skill was taken to an entirely new level.

They made love slowly, savoring each moment. The couple had been through hell and back to get to this place in time, they were damn well going to celebrate the turning point.

Much later...

"Babe?"

"Humm," a very satisfied Rick responded.

"I'm starving."

Rick's eyes popped open, "I'll make pancakes."

"….umm and bacon, and coffee?"

Kate mouth watered thinking about coffee. He made the best coffee...

"Do you want to shower first?"

"Coffee," Kate blurted out. "

Rick kissed the top of her head and whispered "what ever you need love"

Kate grabbed his pillow and chucked it at his retreating ass. Such a lovely ass too, round and full. _He has a better shaped ass than me. _She thought as she rolled her eyes.

Rick closed the door of the bathroom and relieved himself; he fist bumped Boba Fett before heading over to wash his face and hands. He brushed his teeth before heading out to grab a pair of boxers.

Kate was wearing his discarded t-shirt from last night, it hung down mid-thigh. _Is she wearing anything underneath?_

Kate bumped his hip as she strutted in the bathroom, "you're going to have to feed me to find out" She said teasing him.

Kate disappeared into the bathroom. After she emptied her bladder she washed her hands and found her mangled toothbrush laying on the cabinet, picking it up she studied it before shrugging her shoulders and applying the paste. She gave Fett the _I know you were in on this_ look, she knew it was only a life-size replica but, she tugged the t-shit down to cover herself when she spit into the sink, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Rick handed her a cup of coffee and received a kiss along with her heart melting smile.

"Thanks babe," Kate snatched a strip of bacon and began to munch happily. She sat on one of the bar stools and watched. His movements were fluid in the kitchen, he was a great cook. She laughed as he twirled the spatula and flipped the cakes with flair.

Kate was starving, she smiled when he placed heart-shaped pancakes in front of her. They were siting at the bar eating when they heard the front door open.

"Richard, we're home" His mother's voice filled the loft.

Kate was about to jump up when she felt Rick's hand reach for her arm. This wasn't how she envisioned his family finding out about the change in their relationship.

Alexis took one look, and ran up the stairs without saying a word. When they heard the door slam the trio jumped.

"Shit" Kate looked up she didn't know if she uttered her sentiments out loud. Seeing his and his mother's reaction she assumed the word was spoken.

"Katherine, don't worry about Alexis she'll come around. The two of you are perfect together. Martha gave them both a hug and she went upstairs.

"I should go," Kate's shoulders slumped.

"Need I remind you, you pinky swore you wouldn't run, and that we would face things together." Rick lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "I love you, you are a part of me and a part of this family. I will talk to Alexis." He kissed her. His lips were assuring everything was going to be okay.

"Ummm, Rick."

"Yea"

"You might want to shower before you talk to her, you kinda' smell like sex." Kate wrinkled her nose for effect.

"Good point, let's go." Kate slid off the stool and they headed off to shower.

Round four was in his massive shower. He needed to show her nothing for him changed. He was in this.

Kate didn't let people in, Richard Castle successfully broke through the wall she'd barricaded around her heart. For the first time since her mother, she let someone in. She was letting him take care of her. It was shaky new ground for her, but for him as easy as breathing. He was a natural care-giver and he'd waited a long time to be able to show Kate how much she meant to him. She _felt _his love. It was in his words, his touch, and his actions. Lanie often joked the Heat series was a love letter to her.

Kate leaned back into Rick's arms, the fear she held onto for so long was gone. She trusted him with her body and soul_. I was so afraid to lose control that I would somehow lose myself. I never realized by letting go I would find the person I was meant-to-be._

The water cascaded over the couple as they stood wrapped in each others arms. Strengthened they untangled and stepped out to start the day.

Rick knocked on his fiery red-haired daughter's door, he didn't wait for an invitation, he entered her room. She was sitting on her bed Indian style hugging her pillow. Her eyes red and puffy.

"Hey," Rick sat on the bed next to his daughter.

"Now I know why you didn't even bother to call and check on us, you were too busy playing house." Alexis was fuming.

"You're not a cop dad, when are you going to stop pretending? Or are you just going to wait until she kills you." Alexis started crying again, "You're all that I have, I _know _she understands that, does she not even care.

Rick calmly waited until Alexis finished her rant.

Alexis, there aren't any guarantees in life, I could be hit by a bus crossing the street.

Alexis looked up and frowned. "Really dad that's all you could come up with? So now that you have "done the deed" she emphases by using air quotes. I guess that means you can stop chasing after her now."

I've chosen to be a consultant. I understand the risks, but I know I'm making a difference. It's true in the beginning I was intrigued with Kate-

Alexis raised her eyebrows as if to say really dad? This isn't the first time I've had a front row seat for your conquests.

"…it was a physical attraction at first-"

"I thought she was with the doctor, Dr. Motorcycle Boy as you call him. What happened to him?"

"Alexis, what is it that you are so afraid of? I know you like and respect Kate, so what is really bothering you?"

Alexi's bottom lip started quivering, Rick opened his arms and she moved into them." I don't want her to replace me." She whispered.

"Pumpkin, you will always be my little girl, Kate is not going to replace you. I'm only asking that you allow her to be a part of our family, as I will one day accept the man that you fall in love with.

Alexis leaned back, "but you've never accepted any of the boys that I've liked."

"That's true, but I will when you bring home the right one." He kissed the top of her head.

"How will I know?"

"Well sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs, not that I want you to go around kissing-"

"It's alright dad," Alexis interrupted. " I think I understand what you meant. So Kate is the one?"

"Yea, she is."

"Do you think you guys will get married, have kids?"

"We've just gotten together, but we are going to date."

"Sleepover's?"

"Yea, sometimes." Rick rested his head on the top of his daughters troubled head.

Alexis pondered the last admission. She knew her dad and Kate were meant-to-be, it was just a shock having it happen while she was in the Hampton's, "Dad?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Are there any leftover pancakes?"

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading

* * *

Rick hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head, "Chocolate chip or regular?"

"Regular, do we have blueberries?"

"Blueberry pancakes coming up, I'll see you down stairs." He tweaked his daughter's nose and headed to the kitchen.

Kate was standing at the counter mixing batter. Waiting made her more nervous, and so she decided to do something to get her mind off the talk.

Rick paused on the stairs and watched Kate. She looked at home, he could get used to this, excited he scooted around the bar and wrapped his arms around the detective, burying his nose in her hair.

"How is she?" Kate asks as she mixed the batter.

"Surprised, but she will be okay. She wants blueberry pancakes." Rick nuzzled Kate's neck. Feeling the goosebumps pop up on her smooth skin made him smile. He would never tire of watching her respond to his touch.

"I've made my Mom's special pancake batter, they always cheered me up when I was upset." Kate leaned back into Rick. When she stayed with the family after her apartment was blown-up she imagined moments like this. She questioned why she'd waited. She wanted him even back then.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kate smiled, "I was just wondering why we waited."

Rick spun her around, "well-I think it made us realize and appreciate each other so much more. I think we will protect our relationship even more, because of our struggles along the way."

Kate smiled she couldn't have said it better herself.

Alexis paused at the top of the stairs. Her eyes zeroed in on the couple, she didn't mean to spy. She was curious. She watched Kate turn to face her father and tiptoe to kiss him. She heard the contented sighs. The greatest shock of her life was when she overheard the detective declared her love for him. She'd never seen her dad so happy. His face lit up as he absorbed the words.

Alexis watched as the couple began to sway, they were _dancing _right there in the kitchen. Kate's head was lying on her dad chest. He was singing to her. They moved gracefully, and slowly. It was...beautiful.

The anger and hurt slowly dissipated from the teen, she knew she'd witnessed the special magical wonderful moments of _love_. She sat down at the top of the stairs and waited. She didn't want to spoil the moment.

Kate knew they were not alone. Years of being a cop and watching her back she'd developed her sixth sense.

She whispered to him, Alexis is watching.

Rick's responded by twirling her around and dipping her. Then he leaned over and kissed her. He knew his daughter held a front row seat, watching as he suffered through the lows of the partnership. It was time for her to see….every disappointment, setback and painful thing that kept the couple apart….was worth it.

The couple broke apart and began operation pancake. Kate handed Rick the bowl of special batter, he added fresh blueberries and began the task of skillfully flipping and stacking a plate of steaming fresh pancakes.

"Pumpkin, "Rick called out to his daughter sitting on the top step.

Alexis realized she was busted, the blush on her cheek matched her hair. She halfway ran across the living room, making quick work of her walk -of -shame. She slid the bar stool out and slid in as quickly as possible.

Kate remembered her own awkward teenage years. She knew this was a huge step for Alexis to make. She gently squeezed the teen's arm.

Alexis was starved, Gram offered to cook for them in the Hampton's, but the teen politely declined claiming she wasn't hungry.

"Juice or milk?"

"Milk," was the muffled response. Alexis's mouth was full of the delicious pancakes. She accepted the milk from her dad, and took a large drink.

Rick stepped behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist. He wanted Kate to know he was really glad she stuck around. He knew it was difficult for her. He appreciated her making her mother's pancakes for a pouting teenage girl. It was also to send a message to his daughter, Kate was here to stay.

The pair stood united.

Rick made a lame excuse and hurried off to the bedroom. He wanted to give the two a little time alone.

Alexis spoke so softly Kate had trouble understanding what she'd just uttered. She hated to ask her to repeat it, but she didn't have a choice. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, you were saying?"

"I'm sorry" The redhead repeated timidly.

"Oh," Kate was caught off guard. "Alexis you don't –"

"Please-I do" Alexis interjected "I-I was just so surprised to see you…I'm happy that the two of you are together….I just-seeing you today….." Alexis held her head in her hands. The teen was having a difficult time expressing her thoughts. Her words were wrong_. Why couldn't I inherit some of Dad's gift of gab? _Alexi's air whooshed out of her lungs in frustration. And tried again. "I….I thought you had a boyfriend, and when Gram and I came in and you and Dad were-together, .I was," Alexis paused. She finally uttered the word "surprised" after raking her brain for a better word to describe her feelings. The red-head did inherit her mother's quick-temper. Which she _normally _kept under control. Alexis, disapointed with herself for losing control.

Kate nodded, to encourage the teen to share her feelings and concerns. Kate was grateful she'd honed her skills in the interrogation room. She'd learned when to push and when to just sit back and let them tell the story.

She drew on her own feelings. After her mother died her Dad was the target of several single women from his office. Seeing him with someone else hurt like hell, his dating didn't last long. He fell into a deep depression, and that's when the drinking started.

Her dad told her years later that he was trying to fill the hole that losing his wife created. Dating only reminded him of what he'd lost. The pain was more than he could bear and so he drank. He knew it didn't excuse him turning into a drunk for many years. It was only after he'd hit rock bottom, he finally woke up and saw what his actions were doing to his only daughter. He'd shared the story, how the night Kate came to pick him at the bar, when she walked toward him he saw the disappointment etched in her face, and for a moment he saw Joanna and was so ashamed of what he'd become. That night he'd put the bottle down and entered treatment the very next day.

Kate knew Alexis feared her Dad would crawl back into the darkness, this time he might not make it back to the light.

Kate cleared her throat and began. "I broke up with Josh." She paused a moment and then kept going she knew her actions affected Alexis and Martha. They'd been the ones left behind to pick up the pieces. "I promise you, I'm not running. I-I love you father. I know that I've hurt him and you in the past, and for that I am so sorry.

Rick came back into the kitchen. His large hand splayed across the backs of his daughter and his future wife, well technically they weren't engaged, but the writer knew it was only a matter of time….. Finally he was allowed to _show_ her how much she meant to him, and that was enough for now.

"So- we have the day off, what shall we do to entertain ourselves?"

Alexis jumped up from the bar stool, "I'm going over to Paige's, we have an assignment due." She kissed her dad's cheek and thanked Kate for the pancakes. She was gone in a flash.

"Thank you"

Kate's forehead wrinkled, "For"

"Talking to Alexis, it helped. She is calmer." Rick's blue eyes shone with happiness. His face crinkled as his smile covered his face.

Kate stood and wrapped her arms around her man. "You're welcome, but if you think you are getting out of helping me clean this kitchen you're as delusional as crazy Eddie."

"Oooh, I remember him. He was the homeless man who confessed to shooting JFK."

"Yea, every time he comes in we call in psyche and they take care of him."

Rick picked up Kate's and pledged "I promise to never let you suffer from dish pan hands...I'll buy you a nice pair of rubber gloves."

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled even though she tried hard not to. They cleaned the kitchen and retired to the living room.

Kate settled on the sofa in the living room, "how would you like to spend our day off?"

"With you." Castle answered without hesitation

. "I need to go home-to pick up a few things."

"Okay" _she's not running, she's not…._

"Come with me."

Rick pulled her across his lap and kissed her. "Let's take the Ferrari." He waggled his eyebrows. He fully intended to take advantage of every opportunity to touch her. He liked touching things-especially Kate.


	8. Chapter 8

Haven't found another Beta.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Kate looked up just in time to witness, her partner-lover-best friend walk into the bullpen. His stride mirrored his confidence. She watched him move toward her carrying her favorite coffee.

"Thanks babe" Kate said after accepting her cup. His eyes weren't the only ones that sparkled these days. Kate's sparkle matched his.

"Always" Rick's I love you wrapped up in one sexy word when extolled from his full lips.

"Castle, Beckett, a word" Captain Montgomery's face remained stoic.

Rick and Kate looked at one another before going in to face the music. They'd talked about this moment going over the different scenarios, of what might happen now they were together. Hiding their feeling was no longer an option. Neither one of them could rein in the emotion unleash once the couple committed to one another.

Rick wanted to continue to shadow her, he would do anything to keep her safe. Kate shot down his idea of hiring a bodyguard to protect her if he was kicked out of the precinct. He knew she was capable of taking down large guys, but he didn't want to risk her getting hurt. His whining and pleading had thus far proved unsuccessful. He figured he would wear her down eventually.

Rick wasn't used to having his future decided by others. He relied on his acquired skills, he'd learned as a child to map his own future. Writing his books, he'd made his own schedule. but it didn't stop his editor pestering him constantly for more chapters

The dynamic duo took a seat in the captain's office.

"I met with the mayor this morning. He is aware of your current –status," Montgomery paused for a moment before continuing. "After consulting with the legal department he's made a decision. The waivers Castle previously signed stated the city would not be liable if something were to happen to him." Montgomery scratched his head and continued. "Bottom line, he left the decision to me. The captain leaned back in his chair and placed his hands together, his forefingers touched his lips. He collected his thoughts before beginning again. "Kate you're one of the best cop's I ever had the privilege working with. That being said, I think the writer here grounds you and gives you an additional edge. The two of you together make a hell of a team. I will agree to the continued partnership _provided _Castle trains and passes the firearms safety and right to carry course. If he is going to be your backup he needs to be armed." Montgomery held the detective's eyes "as long as you realize that your badge is on the line, you will be held accountable for his actions, either of you have any objection?"

Kate shook her head, "No, sir"

"No" Rick echoed his partner.

"Good, now get the hell out of my office and go do your job." Montgomery was smiling.

"Yes sir" They said together.

Rick placed his hand on her lower back as he escorted her from the captain's office.

Ryan and Espo were perched on the corner of Kate's desk, eagerly waiting to find out why the pair was hauled in on the carpet.

"So what you do to piss off the Cap'n? Espo comment was directed at Castle.

Rick shook his head "I….we…..Beckett?"

Ryan looked at Espo as if to say _this ought to be good._

Kate rolled her eyes and laid it out. "We," and she pointed at Castle are a couple. The captain went over the rules of our relationship."

"You mean he didn't kick writer-boy to the curb? Espo said in disbelief. He and Ryan didn't react to the pair finally acknowledging their feelings for one another. They were shocked the captain was allowing him to stay.

"Nooooo..." Kate leaned in closer for the kill "From now on he is riding strapped."

The normally cool and calm detective Ryan blurted out, "no shit?"

Espo and Ryan looked at Castle up and down, measuring him up with their eyes.

"Hum," Ryan huffed

"_A __civilian _riding around packing?" Espo was shocked. He slowly shook his head

"Relax, he can shoot." Kate recalled him firing six rounds into the ten ring, that was one of the talents the writer kept hidden, she'd discovered more over the weekend. "He will have to pass all the REGS. Captain's orders". She called out over her shoulder ending the debate once and for all. Kate hit the button on the elevator with glee. She didn't want to lose her partner, now more than ever.

Rick was in awe, the couple didn't suffer from being the prime target of jokes from their fellow officers, although he wasn't _technically_ a cop, he was a part of the team. He decided to ask Espo and Ryan what was up. He needed to know if they or someone else at the twelfth were planning on embarrassing the couple.

"Naw, man, it took you two long enough to get together, we didn't want anyone of these clowns messing' it up." Ryan fist bumped his partner in agreement. Espo continued "besides, we got your back 'bro."

Kate returned with a stack of forms. "I picked up the forms," Kate smiled "It looks like you get to do a bit of paper work for a change."

"You guy's wouldn't want to help me out here?" Rick took one look at the stack of forms and up the ante "How about front row tickets to the…"

Ryan and Espo were about to take Dad up on the offer, but Mom stopped them in their tracks with one look.

"Fine," Rick removed his pen from his jacket pocket. He was picky about his writing instrument. Kate would use whatever pen was handy, he preferred to use his. He couldn't imagine writing his books in longhand. He loved the convenience of pounding out a chapter on his laptop, and the words were flowing ever since Kate came to his place.

He knew she was committed, so he didn't pressure her to move in or get married…..for now. He took her advice and asked her out on a date. One added bonus of having a relationship before dating. Sex…oh so good... ummmm... his brain was reliving the week-end. He didn't have to imagine, now he _knew._

"Forms Castle" Kate's voice brought him out of his daydream.

"Right, I'm on it." He made a mental note _Beckett _at work _Kate _at home. He could live with that, after all her being a cop inspired him to write _Nikki_.

Javi broke through the couple's moment "Drinks tonight old haunt, Dad's buying."

Kevin nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. He was backing his partner up. Mom and Dad weren't the only ones who looked out for each other.

Kate smiled, the boys had to give him a hard time. She knew it was their way of welcoming him to the fold. He was a valued member of the team before, but now that he was going to be armed, they would rely on him to watch their back.

Rick looked at Kate, she nodded and he accepted the boy's invitation. He made another mental note to order pizza, he knew everyone's favorites he didn't need to ask. He focused on getting his paperwork finished.

Javi and Ryan arrived at the Old Haunt ahead of the dynamic duo. They'd just slid into the soft supple leather upholstered booth. (Castle had them redone when he bought the bar. When he was writing his first novel he swore if _he _owed the bar he would make the seats comfortable. He hated how the vinyl made his butt sweat and then stick to the plastic) when a pitcher of ice-cold beer and frosted mugs were placed in front of them. The barmaid was about to pour when Javi stopped her. "We are waiting for-"

The barmaid interrupted with "Mr. Castle called he will be here shortly he didn't want you to wait and be thirsty."

Ryan grinned and grabbed the pitcher and poured a pint. He slid the perfectly poured mug across to Espo and then poured one for himself. They'd gone through the first pitcher when Mom and Dad arrived with pizza.

The aroma of garlic, roasted peppers, and sauce made Espo's mouth water, he didn't realize how hungry he was until the pies arrived. He grabbed a slice and took a large bite. "Authentic Nick's makes the best pizza."

Ryan took a slice and said "Terrific authentic Nick's pizza is the best in the city."

Kate opened the box and took out her favorite, "you're both wrong it's Authentic Terrific Nick's "

She was about to slid in the booth next to Ryan, when he caught Castle's pleading eyes. He got up and slid next to Espo.

Kate slid into the empty spot vacated by Ryan, Castle slid in beside her. He draped his arm across the back of the booth and let his fingers rest on Kate's shoulder. His actions did not go unnoticed by the boys.

It wasn't the first time the group ate together after work, however it was the first time Mom and Dad were a couple as well as partners.

Ryan smiled to himself noticing the way the pair fit together. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling watching the two of them. Beckett eyes were full of love when she looked at her partner, and Castle was different, he was-manly.

Ryan observed Castle was usually acting the clown, tonight he was relaxed joking but not trying to be the butt of the jokes. Beckett was softer, she allowed herself to lean on him. _Or it just could be the effects of the beer_ he thought.

Kate leaned in and Rick met her, the kiss was soft and tender and only lasted for a moment. Kate forgot they weren't alone until she heard Espo's outburst.

"Awww, man what did you go and do that for? Now I ain't gonna be able to get that image outa my head. Geesh!

"Hey dad? Wanna make out in front of the boy's?" Kate teased.

Rick leaned in.

"Stop! please." Espo shuddered and held up his hand.

"Too soon Espo?" Rick teased.

He _was_ happy for the two, he just didn't want to _see_ it. Kate was like his sister. He needed some time to be able to see them like _that._

He decided to change the subject. "I can't believe the captain is letting you carry a gun." Espo looked at Ryan "do you believe 'dat?"

"Mom said he can handle himself." Ryan answered

"Yea, well shooting at paper is one thing being out in the field with bullets flying is another." Espo looked at his partner for conformation as he said it.

Ryan's eye-brows shot up as he thought about it, and then the Irish man rubbed his hand across his face as he nodded his head in agreement with his partner.

Kate was about to defend her partner's skill when Rick surprised everyone with a challenge.

"How about we shoot it out?" Everyone turned to look at him. "A buddy of mine owns a tactical paint ball course. You go in pairs through the course and the team with the most points wins, or we can go head to head in a shoot out. He has an urban course set-up much like the city's streets."

Espo and Ryan looked at each other and accepted by nodding.

Ryan asks "what are we playing for?"

"Pride," answered Kate.

"Loser has to serve winner coffee and donuts every morning for a week." Rick's blue eyes twinkled.

Ryan added "good coffee, not the sludge at the twelfth."

"-and I want the donuts with the little sprinkles on them." Espo said as macho as he could, considering the request.

The gauntlet was thrown.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading

* * *

The teams are in place for the paintball challenge.

Kate pointed her index and middle finger toward her eyes and then pointed up. Rick understood her silent communication. His partner was reminding him to watch for Javi, beings how he trained and served in the Special Forces. The war savvy detective would most likely head for an advantage on the top of a building somewhere. Intel remained priority number one.

Kate, was impressed with the discipline Rick showed. She expected him to go out guns blazing, paint balls flying Rambo style. He stayed low and tight covering her back, constantly checking his six as they slowly and cautiously crept forward. He'd paid attention, when he'd accompanied the team on previous sweeps.

Kate was amazed how he would enter a hostile situation wearing only a vest with _writer_ in block print stenciled across the front, as his only means of protecting himself. The writer relied on the team and his rapier wit to see him through. He always seemed to make it through unscathed.

The duo's advantage was Espo and Ryan most likely underestimated. Rick, they'd never seen him shoot. Kate knew what he was capable of. Her partner kept surprising her, he had many hidden talents.

* * *

Kate and Rick froze they reacted in the same instant after hearing the same thing-footfalls.

They quickly stood flush against the building in the alley, and closed their eyes. They were relying on the darkness and their black commando attire to camouflage their presences.

It worked. They heard the steps fade into the distance... It was hard to pinpoint the retreating footsteps to an exact location. The man-made fog was distorting the sound.

Kate was impressed with the course. She felt as if she was actually walking on the streets of New York City. Store fronts, abandon buildings, darkened alleys; she'd been in similar situations before. The only difference for her now was she knew she was going to make it out of _this_ experience alive. It didn't stop her from switching to her survival instincts. Fight or Flight, in was built into her human DNA.

Rick was surprisingly calm and focused, _who is this guy_? Kate stilled as Rick passed her, he'd given her the signal he was taking point. He moved with practiced skill. _Where did he learn to move like that? _Kate tilted her head slightly, as if the new position could shed light on her partner's military like talent. The detective couldn't shake the voice in her head telling _her he'd done this before and it wasn't a game._ Kate's other voice argued, she_ knew_ this man, he writes for a living. She knew for a fact he'd never served in the armed forces. She was being ridiculous; her adrenaline was working in overdrive.

Rick stepped out of the alley first, he checked and cleared the way before signaling for Kate to advance they stood in the street back –to- back with their .68 caliber U.S. army alpha black tactical paintball marker in hand. To be fair Rick armed the other team with the same weapon. He didn't want to be accused of winning only because of advanced weaponry.

Only after sweeping the entire block for threats did the team advance… cautiously. Rick was going to wait around and to defend his position, he planned on advancing on his enemy aka Espo and Ryan. He knew the boy's would not expect them to use that tactic. Kate made the argument for a defense strategy before they began the quest. He'd explained patiently, that's the very move the other team would expect from them.

Rick wasn't going to lie, he was more than a little turned on when she accepted the challenge to use an offensive strategy. Kate wasn't the type of girl stayed in the safe zone. He saw the excitement in her green eyes reflect back into his own steeled blue eyes. The hunt was on.

* * *

Espo admired the weapon that Castle insisted he and Ryan use. He was impressed how it handled in the test fire range. He'd never been paintballing before. _So far so good_. Espo clicked on the safety and went to find his partner.

Ryan had previous experience paintballing. He'd taken his cousin Sean for his bachelor party. The course was nothing like this one... The guns they used were cheap and prone to jamming. The .68 Cal was a breeze to shoot, Ryan's response after test firing the weapon was his standard "Hum" Castle went first class on everything, Ryan discovered after getting to know the writer, and he was generous with his wealth.

"You ready Bro'?"

"Let's do this." Ryan began the fist bumping ritual he and Espo finished up by chest bumping each other.

The other team's start-up was just a little different. Rick backed Kate up against the wall in their dressing room. He ran his large hands over her sensitive bits and then he planted his feet on each side of hers. She was ready to concede defeat right then and there if he would continue to touch her like that. He kissed her soundly and then stepped back, he had to catch her as she stumbled on wobbly legs. She didn't realize that he was holding her up. He waited for her to regain her composure. Then he promising to continue what he'd started…. as soon as they'd won. He whispered in her ear the ways he planned on making her come undone. Kate could only nod. She needed a minute to recover. Richard Castle was the only man in her history who could disarm her with his words.

* * *

Ryan caught up to Espo, "I didn't see anything" The Irishman's footsteps were the ones the couple heard from their cover point in the alley.

"Is it possible we past them?" asks a worried Ryan.

"Naw', they must have humped it to get in front of us. Espo smirked "writer boy must be huffing and puffing by now."

Ryan used his pen light to check the map. Each team was given a map at the start of the challenge. They flipped a coin to see who would get to start out on the course first. Castle/Beckett team called tails, Espo/Ryan called heads.

The coin was flipped, it landed on tails. Mom and Dad would get ten minutes on the course before the boy's joined them.

Espo studied the possible ambush locations and pointed them out to Ryan, he pointed on the map and said we need to get to this spot. "I can use that buildin' to get an advantage point. You can draw them out and then bam, I'll take 'em out."

Ryan agreed with the plan, he folded the map and returned it to his jacket along with the pen light. They double-timed it to the rally point, stopping only to make sure they weren't caught in an ambush, Ryan was thankful Espo pointed out the most likely points earlier, or the ones he'd choose to attack from. The boys were on the move.

Kate and Rick overheard the boy's plan. They waited until the boy's rounded the corner and then ducked inside a doorway to strategize. They didn't turn on any light they relied on what ambient light the course provided. They didn't want to waste the few precious seconds it took for their eyes to adjust. The duo only communicated using hand signals.

The plan was for Rick to cut through an alley and come around the back way. Kate was to advance forward, Rick's objective was to take out Espo as he climbed up to the vantage point. Kate knew he would have to run in order to make it to the rendezvous point before Espo.

The determation in Rick's eyes gave Kate the courage to go with the plan. Her partner leaned in and kissed her, and before she opened her eyes he was gone.

Kate stood a moment before she moved. She felt a lot more confident with him by her side. _You're a homicide detective just put on your big girl panties and deal with it. _She checked her weapon and then drew in a deep breath, letting the air expel from her lungs slowly and quietly. She was ready.

Kate moved forward, as she did she noticed the fog was getting thicker and blocking her view. She realized then, she'd reached the low point in the course. Her pace slowed and her heart quickened as she relied on her other senses to alert her to the danger as she inched forward.

Rick moved through the course with grace and speed. It was his first time on this course too. He didn't want to have any advantage over Espo and Ryan. This wasn't a game to him, he had something to prove. He needed Espo and Ryan to see that he wouldn't be a liability now that he would be carrying.

It was important to him that the teams have confidence in him. He knew he was to blame. They'd only seen goofy fun-loving Castle, the rich playboy with the cool toys, the persona he'd allowed the world to see.

Kate was the only person to catch a glimpse of who he really was…. It was time he'd arrived at his destination.

Rick listened, he heard footsteps. He positioned himself to cover the entire rooftop. He laid prone, waiting. He heard Espo as he stepped on the roof mumbling.

Rick stood and fired before Espo could lift his weapon.

"Fuck! How did you-"Espo reached up and touched the wet splotch on his vest. He was still in shock.

Rick turned and took over Espo's advantage spot. The rules stated if you received a mortal wound you stayed put until the battle was over. Espo muttered a string of curses under his breath. Rick chuckled when he overheard "_a fucking writer_" Espo was still shaking his head as he conceded defeat and sat down on the roof to wait it out.

Rick saw movement, it was Kate. He was about to signal when he saw Ryan closing in. Rick took the shot just as Ryan pulled the trigger. He saw Kate lunge forward, and his heart dropped. Ryan was hit, but he'd gotten off a shot before he'd received his mortal wound.

Rick blew the whistle and the lights on the course came on. Rick helped Espo up and saw Kate's wound. She was hit with a shoulder round. Ryan hit's was center mass.

Ryan looked up, and saw his partner had been taken out by Castle too. He smiled. His girlfriend Jenny told him over and over there was more to the writer than he let on. She was right.

Espo and Castle came around the building at the same time. Espo was still shaking his head. Rick saw the wound on Kate's shoulder and he was deeply disappointed in himself. He was supposed to keep her safe, and she'd been hit.

Kate's eyes were bright and shinny, "we won!" She was so proud of them. Rick's hand touched her shoulder. "It's okay, I took one for the team."

Kate could see Rick's eyes darken. She could see he was not okay with her being shot. He was trembling and he wasn't afraid. He was staring at her shoulder and seemed locked in a trance.

Kate reached up and touched his face with both hands. She turned his head until he was looking directly in her eyes. "Babe, it's okay-I'm okay…it doesn't even hurt- see," Kate touched her shoulder, it stung but she didn't flinch.

Rick did not see the 'win' as a victory. Not when Kate was hurt. He resolved it wouldn't happen again. He planned on training harder to make damn sure it didn't. He smiled for her and wrapped her in his arms. He held her close, until he heard the throat clearing noised from the boys.

Ryan stepped up first. "Congratulations, -um sorry about the" Ryan pointed to Kate's shoulder. He felt bad about hitting her outside the vest. He looked down at the ground until Beckett called his name. When he looked up she smiled at him and told him it was okay, all part of the game.

Espo tapped Castle's shoulder. When he turned Espo stuck out his hand, "I'm glad you're on my team."

Rick shook his hand "Thanks, Espo"

Espo patted him on the back with his free hand.

Ryan watched his partner with awe, Espo didn't hand out many compliments, and he'd just paid Castle a huge one.

Rick felt the tide turn with the boy's, they trusted he knew how to handle himself. He wasn't going to endanger the team. "Who's hungry?"

Ryan raised his hand and Espo chimed in "Yeah, I could eat."

Rick wrapped his arm around Kate, it didn't escape his attention that she winced. He moved his hand to another position and didn't say a word.

* * *

Later that night at Remy's

The team laughed and ribbed each other as they recounted the battle. The stories grew bigger as the night progressed. Espo was trying to impress Lanie with his heroics. The team called her and Jenny to meet them at Remy's. Jenny kept nudging Ryan every time Castle and Beckett shared a look or a touch. She gasped out loud when Kate leaned over and planted a kiss on Rick. She winked at Ryan and sure enough Jenny jabbed her elbow in his side. The team ate and enjoyed being together.

Tonight, Castle was added to the brotherhood.

* * *

_AN. I hope you enjoyed the battle. Let me know either way. I want to improve my stories. I'm not going to lie I'm nervous. _


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay, my husband had surgery and then I did. Good news we have met our deductible for the year. (New year started in September!)

A "guest" review really had me down. (It wasn't this story) The reviewer said people like me should use better grammar and punctuation, and not subject the reader to sub-par work. The readers deserved better.

I'm the first one to admit I struggle with grammar and punctuation. I am looking for another Beta. I am a bookkeeper, not a writer. I appreciate when the reader helps me or shows me how to make the story better.

Excuse the rant, blame it on the pain meds.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

As soon as Kate closed the door to her apartment Rick was taking off her shirt, she knew he wasn't taking her to bed-not at the moment anyway.

He ran his hand over the dark purple bruise covering her shoulder. "It doesn't...Kate stopped when she saw Rick's blue eyes darken, "it might sting just a bit," she conceded. She stopped talking and sucked in her bottom lip, a nervous habit she'd picked up when she was just a rookie cop.

Her writer-partner escorted her to the sofa and motioned for her to sit. She was going to protest when she saw the determination on his face and she realized he really wasn't kidding around.

"Fine," she sat obediently down on her sofa.

Rambo-Rick went into her kitchen and made an ice pack. It took awhile for her to notice that he knew where she kept everything. He didn't fumble around or have to search. He came back and placed towel wrapped icepack on her shoulder. Kate frowned as she discovered she was left alone once again, after he'd disappeared into bathroom. She wanted him, to sit beside her_ that_ would comfort her, she knew how he could make her feel better, and she could use the ice-

Images of tangle limbs and Rick's hot tongue flooded her thoughts, _who am_ _kidding I think about him all the time_. Movement brought her back to the present she felt the weight of the icepack lift from her shoulder, she looked up to see he'd replaced the ice pack with his fingers, his strokes were gentle as he expertly smoothed the arnica cream on her shoulder.

Kate felt herself leaning in toward him, she had to constantly check herself at the precinct, or otherwise she would find her hands seeking to touch her ruggedly handsome partner.

She wasn't gonna lie, she found confident capable Rick sexy as hell. The bumbling class clown was gone, and he even seemed, taller.

_Wow, I must have been hit in the head..._taller? Kate was shaking her head chastising herself when his deep voice penetrated through her inner thoughts.

"Did I hurt you?"

"What? No…no I was just, never mind." Kate smiled into his piercing blue eyes.

Rick's face softened he stood and held out his hand "I've run a bath for you."

Kate took his hand and followed him into the bedroom.

She stood in front of the tub, as Rick finished undressing her, shivering as he slid the straps of her black lace bra from her shoulders. She didn't even feel him unclasp her bra. The man definitely had skills. His face was inches from her skin, but he wasn't teasing her, which was driving her even crazier.

He'd removed her matching black lace panties, while she was still in her lust filled haze. She needed him to make love to her reassure her-

"Kate,"

The way he caressed her name made her shiver.

"Yes?"

"Get in the tub."

Kate raised the corner of her mouth and wrinkled her forehead expressing her frustration.

Rick sighed, unhappy Kate would not do. He captured her frowning face between his large hands and leaned in. Kate closed her eyes and felt a feather light touch as his lips brushed hers. She opened her mouth to allow his access, moaning as his tongue teased. She felt his lips kiss her forehead.

"Kate,"

"Ummmm,"

"Open your eyes love."

She complied, it took a moment to focus.

He held her face tenderly. "We have all night, I've called mother, and she is staying at the loft with Alexis, unless you have other plans?"

Kate shook her head no.

"Are you ready to get in the tub now?"

She nodded.

Rick smiled and kissed her again, this time it felt like a promise of things to come. She climbed into her clawfoot oversized tub.

The hot water caressed her sore muscles. Rick infused the water with lavender and something that made the water feel soft. She reclined against the blow up pillow stuck to the back of the tub. _Best luxurious item purchased to date_. She loved taking a bath. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

She remembered, the day at the precinct when he told her about installing an oversized jetted tub in his master bath. They weren't even together then. It made her wonder if he was just hopeful or did he know that one day she would say yes? Kate tingled in all the right places recalling the adventures she and her partner had when they'd christened his tub.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt the cool on her shoulder, Rick positioned the ice-pack on her shoulder and then disappeared from the bathroom.

She stopped resisting, she knew he wanted to take care of her, she was not gonna' lie it was nice, it was her own fault really, she'd never trusted anyone enough to allow them to take care of her before.

Rick was back, a short time later adding hot water and draining out the cooled water at the same time_, his tub kept the water heated _the thought floated through her Relaxed haze. She felt the warmth spread through the water overtaking the cold, it felt like Rick's fingers earlier, caressing her skin.

Rick knelt beside the tub he'd stripped to his black t-shirt and much to her disappointment his black commando pants were still on. The t-shirt was straining against his heavy muscled arms.

The first time Kate saw his chest she gasped. The baggy jackets he'd worn to work hid his physic. She'd stopped by one night after work. She'd decided she would return the favor of feeding him while _he_ worked. It wasn't because she'd missed him because he'd spent the day working at home, at least that's what she told herself anyway.

Gina was threatening him if he didn't turn in a couple of chapters before the deadline at the end of the week.

He'd answered the door wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. It was her turn to stare at him all night. His eyes twinkled every time he caught her ogling him. He'd confessed later that's the reason he didn't change. He enjoyed catching her stare at him for once.

She knew how strong he was mentally and physically, and how much her getting shot, even though it was by a paint ball, it still pained him.

"Hey," she smiled at him. It was a 'I love you to the moon and back' smile.

"Hey," he replied huskily.

"Join me?"

"I think it would be _safer _if you joined me in the bedroom." Rick's eyes were dark and filled with unmasked desire.

She was so ready, as soon as she started to get up Rick assisted her and wrapped her up in a bath sheet, she didn't recall having such large soft towels in her linen closet. She'd noticed other things appearing in her apartment. He had great taste, and a key. She didn't even comment he knew she'd noticed. That was all he needed.

He wanted her to have the best of everything, and he would continue to add the small comforts as long as she'd let him.

He dried her and added more cream to her bruise, and then he massaged lotion on every inch of her skin. She'd never been more relaxed, but she wasn't ready to go to sleep not until-

"Rick…."

He waited, he need her to say the words.

"I need you."

_Those were the words_, "all you ever had to do was ask"

The couple made love until they were both satisfied. Each of them needed the physical connection. Their partnership was strong but as lovers his flesh met hers and the two melded together as only lovers do.

It wasn't until the early morning hours the couple finally slept.

It was late morning before Kate awoke with her arm draped over his middle she was on her stomach and he was flat on his back. Kate was about to get out of bed when he touched her arm and asked her to stay in bed with him. She did.

They got up a couple of hours later, he made her an amazing cup of coffee.

* * *

The end.


End file.
